Talia Grey
Talia Grey Overview Talia is a half-lycan werewolf. She is known as “The Reaper”, a bounty hunter gunslinger, she is well known throughout the district as something destructive and ruthless. In the story, she multi-classes as a hexblade warlock to wield Death’s Whisper, the Grim Reaper’s old scythe. History Nestled deep within the peaks of the Black Teeth mountains northwest of Airpike, lay an isolated community where Talia Grey was born and raised. A quiet group of simple folks with a secret to hide. Talia was born of a human mother and the village’s leader-- a full blooded lycan; an alpha wolf. There, hidden from the cruelty of civilization, humans, lycans and half-lycan shifters like Talia lived in harmony with the forest around them. The pack kept to themselves, living off the land and caring for each other as a family. They were mostly farmers and hunters, trading small amounts of pelts and crops with the village of Ilden. The community were able to keep the secret of what they were and remain free of prejudice. Until one night. Three strangers made their way into the community. Armed with guns loaded with silver bullets, they began setting fire to the buildings, shooting anyone that crossed their path. Talia’s mother told her to run into the woods--run until she could no longer hear the gunshots or see the fires. She promised they would find her when it was safe. Talia watched as her mother left her behind to help her father, taking up arms and heading out the door, but the child was paralyzed with fear. It wasn’t until her own home caught fire that she ran from the house out the back-- running straight into one of murderers. The man fell to the ground, dropping his gun as he reeled from an injury. In her panic, Talia grabbed the gun and tried to shoot-- but the gun jammed with gore and blood as if it had just been used. Before the man could gather his wits, Talia turned and took off into the forest, still holding the gun clutched in her fist. Talia waited, remaining in the forest and waiting for her parents to find her as her mother had promised, but her parents never came. Too frightened to go back into her village, she reverted to her feral side-- following the primal instinct that ran in her lycan blood, living off of the land but never daring to return home. During the long nights, she asked the Moon to send her the man she had heard her uncles talk about before the attack--the strange man with golden eyes who made wishes come true. She prayed the Moon would guide him to her, so she could wish for her family back. After two years, Talia finally emerged from the forest, the broken gun still in her possession and a rage growing deep within her chest. She no longer wished for the man with golden eyes to bring her family back-- now she wanted his help to find the murderers who had slaughtered her pack. To bring justice for her family. While the Moon never answered her prayers and her cries to the Wolf also seemed to go ignored- Talia also never went hungry and was never discovered. She spent her time moving around the west and south portion of the district, picking up odd jobs here and there. Eventually she was able to fix the gun she had been carrying-- a silver and ivory six shooter which she named Retribution. She vowed that she would find the three who had come into her community on that fateful night. And when she did, she would kill them with the very gun that had been used to murder her family, with or without the help of the golden eyed stranger. Between jobs she practiced--learned to become deadly with dual wielding pistols. Slowly a reputation grew of a bounty hunter with a fast temper and a faster draw. A charmer one moment, a beast with glowing eyes and vicious fangs the next. The shifter gunslinger soon left the odd jobs behind taking jobs that would test her skill in bloodshed. It wasn’t until a wanted poster went up for a small band of thieves that her name would forever be associated with death. Talia confronted the five bandits all by herself. Even though she was outnumbered, she was much faster and in the end, they all fell by her gun. She tore off each of their heads, bringing them back to town to present as evidence for the reward money. The sheriff was horrified at the gruesome sight, calling Talia “some sort of damned Reaper.” The name stuck. And a reputation of blood and death would follow Talia to each job she took on. She wore it like a crown. Hoping to make traveling easier, Talia found herself in the market for a horse. She came across a massive black friesian stomping and bucking in agitation inside a tiny pen his handlers had trapped him in. She asked about the stallion and was told by the merchants that the beast could not be tamed. She bought him on the spot, intending to set him free. Talia stayed with him all night, patiently waiting until he allowed her close enough to touch him. She took take care of his cuts, sores and cleared the caked grime from his hooves-- her gentle and attentive care earning her his trust. Later when she had taken him to a place that she knew other wild horses roamed, he refused to leave her camp, and they became partners. She named him Muerte and he was her first friend since the massacre of her pack. He remained her only friend until she was brought to the town of Creldin answering the call of another wanted poster. There, a strange Wanderer in White would look her way across a crowded saloon and Talia would find herself locking eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. From that day forward, the wolf would follow the moon, wherever she wandered. Meeting Seline Personality Connection to the Divine Inspiration Current Weapons and Magical Items Fun Facts =